yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid, I like quartet
kid, I like quartet is a song released by UNISON SQUARE GARDEN in their album Populus Populus. The song is used for the opening theme of Yozakura Quartet ~Hoshi no Umi~ and epsiode nine of Yozakura Quartet: Hana no Uta. Description Lyrics Kanji= Beat or listen or feel, quartet. Catch or think or sing, quartet. What I tell you is just "that is it, as you like." いつもは静かで 時にはうるさくて 光と影は今日も暮らしてる 乱れた気分をチューニングして 開放弦を大音量で解き放ちたいな 終わらない鬼ごっこは誰かの都合で繰り返す 幼い頃の思い出を あらゆる喜怒哀楽情景 散りばめ何処にもない造形を 重ねて連なっていく 一期一会の桜の様な 嬉しくなって飛び出して むかついて蹴飛ばして 悔しくなって恨んで って 当たり前だろう オブラートに包んだら食べられておしまい ああ ああ なんだかむず痒いな 四つの感情が行き交って 次々に色を成して この街が幸せになって そんぐらいのコントラストを奏でているんだよ 知らないことなんかうやむやにして ヘッドフォンを大音量で街を行きたいな とりとめないかくれんぼは誰かの合図で打ち止めて また陽が昇るまでおあずけ too shy なkid, "I like it." それだけ言えればit's alright 暗くても輝いている 都会に咲く夜桜の様な キレイにメッキ塗りたくって 汚いところ見せないで お涙頂戴彷彿 って ふざけんなよ オブラートに包んだら食べられておしまい ああ ああ 何か調子が狂うんだよ 四つの感情が渦巻いて 自分に合った答えを出して オリジナルハリケーンって 笑っちゃうけどなんだかバカにはできないんだよ 嬉しくなって飛び出して むかついて蹴飛ばして 悔しくなって恨んで って 当たり前だろう オブラートに包んだら食べられておしまい ああ ああ なんだかむず痒いな 四つの感情が行き交って 次々に色を成して この街が幸せになって そんぐらいのコントラストを奏でているんだよ |-| Rōmaji= Beat or listen or feel, quartet. Catch or think or sing, quartet. What I tell you is just "that is it, as you like." Itsumo wa shizuka de Toki ni wa urusakute Hikari to kage wa kyou mo kurashiteru Midareta kibun wo TUNING shite Kaihougen wo daionryou de Toki hanachitai na Owaranai oni gokko wa Dareka no tsugou de kurikaesu Osanai koro no omoide wo Arayuru kido airaku joukei Chiri bame doko nimonai zoukei wo Kasane te tsuranatte iku Ichigo ichi e no sakura no youna Ureshi kunatte tobidashi te mukatsuite keritoba shite Kuyashi kunatte uran de tte atarimae darou Oburato ni tsutsun dara taberarete oshimai Nanda kamuzu kayui na Yottsu no kanjou ga iki katte Tsugi tsugi ni shoku wo nashite Kono machi ga shiawase ni natte Song urai no contrast wo kanade teirunda yo Beat or listen or feel, quartet. Catch or think or sing, quartet. What I tell you is just "that is it, as you like." Shiranai koto nanka uya Muya ni shite Headphones wo daionryou de Machi wo iki taina Tori to menai kakurenbo wa Dareka no aizu de uchidomete Mata hi ga noboru madeo azuke Too shy na kid, "I like it." Sore dake iereba it's alright Kurakute mo kagayaite iru Tokai ni saku yozakura no youna Kirei ni mekki nuritakutte Kitanai tokoro misenai de Wo namida choudai houfutsu tte fuzakenna yo Oburato ni tsutsun dara taberarete oshimai Nanika choushi ga kuruu ndayo Yottsu no kanjou ga uzumaki ite Jibun ni atta kotae wo dashite Original harikentte Waracchi yauke donan daka baka ni wa dekinai nda yo Ureshi kunatte tobidashi te mukatsuite keritoba shite Kuyashi kunatte uran de tte atarimae darou Oburato ni tsutsun dara taberarete oshimai Nanda kamuzu kayui na Yottsu no kanjou ga iki majitte Tsugi tsugi ni shoku wo na shite Kono machi ga shiawase ni natte Song urai no contrast wo kanade teirunda yo Beat or listen or feel, quartet. Catch or think or sing, quartet. What I tell you is just "that is it, as you like." Beat or listen or feel, quartet. Catch or think or sing, quartet. What I tell you is just　"that is it, as you like." |-| English= Category:Music